Secrets of Hogwarts
by harrypottergroup
Summary: This is what J. K. Rowling didn't write in Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone...
1. Prologue

Prologue

In Brooklynn's PoV

Hello, my name is Brooklynn Granger, twin sister of Hermione Granger. You've probably never heard of me because J. K. Rowling never wrote about me. Wondering why not? Hermione didn't want competition. My dear twin hates my guts and my parents never thought much of me. My best friends would have to be Riley Black, Audrey Weasley, and Lauren Lupin. Bye for now!

In Audrey's PoV

Hi, my name is Audrey Weasley. I'm the daughter of Charlie Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange. I used to live with my mother in Australia, where I learned to surf. When my mother was taken away by the Azkaban guards, she sent me off to London to live with my father's family. My best friends are Ginny Weasley, Riley Black, Lauren Lupin, and Brooklynn Granger. See ya later!

In Riley's PoV

How do you do? My name is Riley Black. My mother is a witch named Annabelle and my dad is a wizard named Sirius. My mother is part veela, leprechaun, troll, and house elf. Weird right?! Anyways my mum was killed by Baldy-No-Nose (Voldemort) and my dad is in Azkaban. I live in an orphanage. My best friends are Lauren Lupin, Brooklynn Granger, and Audrey Weasley. C U later!

In Lauren's PoV

My name is Lauren Lupin. My dad was a muggle who killed my mum and sent me to an orphanage. How rude! My best friends are Riley Black, Brooklynn Granger, and Audrey Weasley. Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

On The Train

In Harry Potter's PoV

I ran through the brick wall, expecting a hard hit. Instead, I ran right through it! Audrey and Ronald Weasley came through after me, and then the rest of their family followed. Ron and I then boarded the train, and Audrey followed us. We got in an empty compartment. Well, almost did, before this girl tripped over me. It hurt! I got up and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry. My friend is supposed to be in here somewhere," she said, sounding rushed. "Oh. I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" I asked her. "Riley Black. Have you seen a girl named Lauren Lupin?" she asked. I was just about to reply when two girls came walking in. "Oh, there you are, Riley! This is Brooklynn Granger," Said Lauren. She looked at me. "Mind if we join you?" she asked. "Not at all," I said. We all went into the compartment and sat down. We talked for a while, before another girl came in. "Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. We all said no. The girl then glared at Brooklynn. "I'm Hermione Granger. And all of you?" she asked. When I said my name, she gasped. "THE Harry Potter?" she asked, surprised. I nodded. Well, better be going. Bye!" she said, and with one last glare at Brooklynn, shut the compartment door. Audrey asked Brooklynn, "Was that your twin sister?" "Yes. She hates me, though," Brooklynn replied. "What house do you all want to be sorted into? Ron and I both want Gryffindor," Audrey said. Ron nodded. "Gryffindor Pride!" Riley yelled. "I want to be in Gryffindor, but I might be put in Ravenclaw," Brooklynn said. "I want to be in Gryffindor," I said. "Ravenclaw for me!" Lauren said. Riley glared at her, then laughed. "Sorry. Old memories!" Riley said. The train then came to a stop. We gathered our trunks and various pets, then stepped out of the compartment and off the train. "Firs' years this way!" a voice bellowed. It was Hagrid. I waved at him, and he chuckled. "Good ter' see ya again, Harry!" he said, and directed us to the lake. We all stepped into a rowboat and went on to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for not writing in a while! Harry and the gang are back in chapter 2!

Riley's PoV

I was sad to leave Brooklynn and Audrey, but was happy to go with Harry, Ron, and Lauren. "How do you get sorted?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly. "Some sort of test. Fred says it hurts a lot. Said you had to prove magic or whatnot." Ron said simply, but quavering just as much. I wasn't as scared, though. I looked over at my three friends and smiled. "Guys, it'll be alright. No matter what house we're in, we'll always be friends," I said, and hugged everybody in the boat. "Thanks Riley, I feel much better now," Harry said, slightly pink. I was about to point this out when Hagrid said to step out of the boat. I did, well, sort of, but then I slipped into the Black Lake. A giant squid then lifted me back up with the rest of the first years. "Thank you!" I called. The squid saluted and took off. "Here, wear me coat. It'll keep ye warm," said Hagrid. "Thanks," I replied as I tried as hard as I could to lift the coat. Once everybody was ready, Hagrid knocked three times on the large oak doors. We went inside to see a stern looking witch waiting for us. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, let me remind you that…" But I didn't hear the rest of it. I saw some guys looking at Brooklynn, Audrey, Lauren, and me. That's odd, I thought, It's as if they lik-STOP! No need for that THING in our first year. I turned back to Professor McGonagall, who had just finished talking. She then left us, and that's when a very, very, VERY pale boy came over to Harry. "So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron and I started to snicker. Hey, what's funny is funny! "No need to tell me who you are," he said, rounding on Ron. "Red hair and a hand me down robe! You must be a Weasley." he sneered. Then he turned to me. "Who are you?" he snarled. "Riley Black, friend to all except you! You're just JEALOUS that Ron has a family who loves him! No offence Harry." "None taken." he replies. "Now just shut your trap Malfoy or I'll shut it for you!" I said coldly, holding up a fist. That's when McGonagall came back. I glared at Malfoy and he glared back at me. I glanced back at Brooklynn, Audrey, and Lauren they were beaming. I walked over to them, gave them a quick hug, and went in line. "Alright. When I call your name, I shall put the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses," McGonagall explained. "Riley Black." I ran up, jammed the hat on my head, and less than a millisecond later it boomed "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and went to sit down at the cheering table. "Audrey Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"

"Brooklynn Granger."

"Gryffindor!"

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped and cheered as my friends sat down beside me.

"Lauren Lupin."

Every one of my friends were in Gryffindor. She didn't have to be in Gryffindor, but I preferred it.

"Ravenclaw!"

I cheered loudly along with Brooklynn and Audrey. I was a little sad, but when the feast started I forgot all about it. Dumbledore pulled me aside and said that even though Lauren was in Ravenclaw she could visit, and spend the night, in the Gryffindor Tower. I said okay, but on the inside I was jumping all around. Too tired to do much, I went up to the Gryffindor common room, bid my goodnights, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

Potions Master

Harry's POV

"There."

"Next to Riley?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed me everywhere I went. Riley thought it was quite funny, because whenever she walked past me, she said, "Need anything, your highness?" We'd both start laughing so hard! I don't know why, but whenever I meet her deep, warm brown eyes, I grow really warm inside. Weird, right? Anyways, during potions, I learned Snape didn't dislike me, he hated me! He also hated Riley! "There will not be any foolish wand waving in this class…" but I didn't hear the rest of it because I was so focused on Riley. Her long golden brown hair covering her face as she wrote, her freckled nose barely touching her parchment- I didn't notice Snape walk over to our table. "Potter! Stop focusing on Miss Black and start focusing your work!" he said loudly enough so the Slytherins could hear. Riley was fast to act. "He wasn't looking at me, professor, he was looking at my notes," she snapped, gesturing to her parchment. Snape didn't seem to care or notice and said, "You may start now." "Who put a bee in his bonnet?" muttered Riley. I chuckled slightly. She was really funny! We were the first to finish, so Riley leaned over to talk to Brooklynn and Audrey. Brooklynn has shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes, and freckles. Audrey, meanwhile, has shoulder length blonde hair and blue green eyes and rosy cheeks. Before I knew it potions was over. But before I left, Riley stopped me. "Never, ever, stare at me again," she stated, winked, and went off with Audrey and Brooklynn. Wow…


End file.
